Looking backwards
by Looop
Summary: [botw]. A Link no le gusta dormir. Porque cada vez que lo hace sus sueños se llenan repletos de recuerdos; recuerdos que no son más que un pasado que jamás podrá recuperar.


Este juego es muy cruel para mí. Y siempre he querido escribir algo sobre Link y espero haberle hecho justicia divina a este personaje que es mi favorito en el mundo mundial (ignorenme).

¡Gracias por entrar a leer!

* * *

 _I woke up from the same dream; n_ _ow i live a waking life of looking backwards **– Sleeping at last.**_

* * *

A Link no le gusta dormir. No más. Porque cada vez que se acuesta a dormir (en una roca, en el césped, sobre arena o agua) sus sueños se llenan repletos de recuerdos. Recuerdos que no son más que un pasado que jamás podrá recuperar; y que por más que luche, jamás sentirá como _sus_ recuerdos.

Porque en uno de esos tantos recuerdos (al menos los que ha alcanzado a recuperar) siempre hay grandes huecos. Y termina más confundido que en el principio. Porque sabe que las cosas que no recuerda están perdidas para siempre, y no hay manera de recuperarlas. Muy apenas recuerda a su madre, su rostro le es borroso, y de su padre solo recuerda sus manos que fueron hechas para luchar con una espada.

Mira habitaciones que desconoce, se mira paseando por pasillos que se aventura a pesar es un castillo. Escucha risas desconocidas que lo llaman por su nombre; más tarde recordaría que son las voces de sus viejos y valiosos amigos (unos que ya no estaban en este mundo, pues se habían topado con un fatal destino). Conoce esas memorias, su cuerpo se siente familiar a las emociones que estas le traen. Sus manos sienten lo tibio de un té que le han ofrecido, su rostro siente el viento frío de las montañas nevadas (su corazón siente la felicidad que los campeones le trajeron en el pasado, y le duele porque sabe que no recuperará nada de eso).

Pero lo más angustiante de eso era la persona que siempre veía por cada memoria que recuperaba. Siempre una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos verde. Siempre usando azul y blanco.

Sueña con su risa, gritos, lágrimas y voz.

 _Es la princesa Zelda_. Piensa sintiendo un escalofrío. Porque siente que con todas aquellas memorias puede vivir y continuar de pie, pero con esta se encuentra en dificultad. Ya que ahora es consciente de la existencia de ella. Link recuerda (vagamente) que Zelda es parte de su vida. Una vida que no recuerda, y en la que tuvo la dicha de tenerla cerca. En la que ambos vivían con sonrisas esperando un mañana.

(o al menos eso espera, Link quiere creer que su vida antes de dormir fue placentera y ya).

Pero entonces otro día viene y otro recuerdo aparece. Ahora tiene que vivir con otro peso, otra tarea sobre sus hombros. Recuerda las caídas de sus amigos -el olor de muerte, de cenizas-, y que Zelda era lo único que lo mantenía de pie cuando el cielo se pintó de rojo.

 _Zelda._ A quien juró proteger, a quien prometió muchas cosas. Y la última persona que vio antes de que todo se llenase de oscuridad. _La dejó sola a enfrentar a Ganon._ Piensa temblando cuando recuperó otro recuerdo. ¿Cuánto más tenía que recordar?, ¿cuántos huecos más abría para terminar de romperlo? Entendía que debía ir a enfrentar a ese monstruo, era su deber; era su destino como héroe. Pero una parte de Link piensa que realmente no desea serlo. Ya que no desea defraudar a nadie más (a quien sea que siguiera ahí). No desea jugar más a los soldados.

 _Abre los ojos._ Pero la voz de Zelda creía en él, su recuerdo o fantasma fue lo que lo dejó llegar hasta este momento. Y aunque su corazón se sintiera pesado trataría de cumplirle. Le falló cien años atrás, no le fallaría ahora.

Por lo que cuando llega la noche Link se queda a contemplar las estrellas, deseando que sus ojos no le fallen y lo dejen despierto hasta un nuevo amanecer. Ya que por una noche no desea ver los recuerdos de una vida que no podrá recuperar por completo.

Pero sobre todo, no quiere soñar de nuevo con las lágrimas de Zelda y sus ganas de rendirse a la vida (ni recordar que aunque todas las noches la ve, la única realidad es que no la conoce y probablemente, nunca la volverá a conocer como antes).

* * *

 **NA.** Todo fue un mal sueño y los campeones junto a nuestro héroe y princesa derrotaron a la primera a Ganon y todos son felices juntos.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
